Strip
by timahina
Summary: Playing a game of strip duel monsters was quite dangerous.


"This is _so_ stupid and completely undignified of professionals like us, Zarc."

"You're only saying that 'cause you have less clothes than me."

"… shut up!"

A game of strip Duel Monsters. Each loss of life points resulted in taking off clothes and considering all Ray had on was a dress, leggings and boots while Zarc had… his usual cowboy-esque attire that she mercilessly mocked - the game wouldn't last long.

Right now, he had on his boots, chaps, and shoes. The jacket and shirt were first to go. "No fun without some skin showing, eh?"

She responded by taking off her boots when she took damage, wiggling her toes at him. "For all your foot fetish needs, _honey."_ Zarc grumbled under his breath, looking back to his hand - annoyed.

The game ended whenever someone was naked. Life-points and the number of monsters on the field were inconsequential. It was the same as having no more cards in your deck to draw - an automatic loss.

Such a stupid game. But they were both tipsy enough to agree to play it. "That's 500 damage, Ray." Zarc's sly grin… she hated that so much. Maybe she could rip off his clothes at this point… not knowing if she wanted to do so from mere revenge of giving him a taste of his own medicine or she just… wanted to jump him right there. Ray sighed, her hand reaching up for her hair tie before Zarc reached over and grabbed her by the wrist. "Those don't count."

 _Asshole._

An annoying game to say the least. Right now, she had more life points than him but sadly… all his _bullshit_ cards - that's what they were in this specific context, all had some sort of damage effect. He didn't _need_ to attack when he could literally whittle away life points little by little and her clothes along with it.

She yanked her hand back and gulped. By now, she already lost both boots and leggings… His eyes were studying her as he was leaning back. All of his body language was cocky and relaxed, inviting even. Zarc was daring her in every manner but verbally.

Ray clenched her fists; she didn't back down from dares. She reached under her dress and saw a slight surprise in his eyes. Oh, she caught him off guard.

Good.

The motion was slow, challenging him right back as she slid her panties past her thighs and over her knees, kicking them in his direction. The look on his face as they plopped on his lap… as though he was in nothing but a trance, drawn in by her own cocky, shit-eating grin.

"It's a bit breezy, don'tcha think?"

He was silent now, almost like there was a lump stuck in his throat and hard to swallow.

 _Better._

Zarc leaned forward, now going on his hands and knees in front of her and was crawling over the field and their cards. They both could hear the protest from their monsters. Even though they were solely on a game board and not on an action field with solid vision - they could still hear them, muffled yelling about their joined horniess or something to that effect, neither could really understand or care.

He was on top of her now, his hands on her hips and pulling her forward as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You're _such_ a fucking tease." An irritated growl vibrated against her skin and she giggled.

"Well, I learned from the best." Ray said in a flirty tone as she rubbed up her legs against him. "So… you end your turn?"

He nodded and pressed light kisses on her neck traveling up to her ear. Ray writhed beneath him, trying to get to her cards and not be so distracted by her stupid boyfriend.

"Could you hurry up with your turn?" Zarc whined as his hands refused to keep steady and pulled on her dress. In his head, he was already doing the math. He had on about seven articles of clothing while she had on two and logically, whatever he removed didn't matter whereas with her…

"Don't be so impatient." A breathy tone as her cheeks were slightly red. "All good things to those who wait."

Zarc stopped paying attention, merely letting out his frustration through unintelligible groans. He just wanted her turn to finish so he could attack her… in a number of ways. Mainly involved lifting up that dress of hers and making her eat those words about _patience_.

"I-I, Zarc, stop it!" Ray's voice was not stern as she would've liked and Zarc pushed himself up slightly off her, merely staring her unamused. She took a card from her hand and turned it over. "I summon Windwitch - Ice Bell in attack mode."

It… it really did surprise him how much she was still playing this game. This was honestly just supposed to be a dumb match to make the anticipation fun. And she already took off her panties…

"That's too weak to do anything to me." Zarc replied, waiting for her to say her turn was done so he could do some real damage.

"Ah-ah, don't be so sure…" She moved the card in his face and he caught sight of a couple of words. A certain phrase.

'The opponent takes 500 damage.'

Zarc laughed lowly, hanging his head down. Oh, she was quite a character. "Alright, I'll-"

His words died in his throat as he saw her hand reach forward and pull on his belt buckle. Was she… "I believe," Ray started as she dropped her hands and started to slowly undo his belt, a soft and impatient moan emerging from him. "This is a reward for patience."

Fucking tease. He kept repeating over and over.

Screw this game.

Next turn was going to be an onslaught anyways and she knew it.

"I end my turn…"

He wasn't about to bother, they both knew the outcome.

 _"Ray! I'm home"_

Hearing her father's voice was like drowning in ice water as they untangled quickly - trying to collect their clothes and put them on before any such unnecessary discoveries were made.

Strip duel monsters was a bit dangerous.


End file.
